Cobardía
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Son como dos gatos apaleados. Se juntan en un cuarto apartado de la base Vongola y se tratan las heridas en un silencio que se les hace extraño, pero que se les ha vuelto una costumbre. Se lamen las heridas mutuamente, derrotados. 8059


**KHR! No me pertenece!**

**Siguiendo con el traslado de mis fics de AY para XD. 8059. Siempre me pregunto porque escribo tan poco de ellos, si son mi pareja favorita XD.**

**Cobardía**

Son como dos gatos apaleados. Se juntan en un cuarto apartado de la base Vongola y se tratan las heridas en un silencio que se les hace extraño, pero que se les ha vuelto una costumbre. Se lamen las heridas mutuamente, derrotados.

Para los dos, ese fue un acuerdo tácito cuando el juego de mafia se transformó en su forma de vida y la inocencia se terminó de borrárseles de los ojos. Gokudera fuma, recostado en la pared, estirando el brazo izquierdo vendado, aguantando el dolor. Está aquí porque no quiere preocupar al Décimo. Tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, en estos días y sus guardianes no deben ser una carga. Así que se encierra, esperando que su dolor, no sólo el físico, pase y pueda sonreírle a Tsuna sinceramente. Para poder apoyarlo y que Tsuna pueda dejar un poco de toda la carga en sus hombros.

Yamamoto observa el techo, la mirada perdida, esperando que los gritos de su última víctima se borren de su mente, esperando que el olor a la sangre ajena abandone su nariz. Sólo así puede levantarse, volver a construir la sonrisa que, a veces piensa, ya no puedo seguir poniendo en su rostro. Cuando Gokudera suspira, audiblemente, regresa a verlo y esboza una mueca que aún no es una sonrisa, pero comienza a parecérsele.

-¿Cuándo empezamos con esto?- pregunta, sosteniendo el cigarro entre los dedos vendados de su mano derecha.

Yamamoto se lleva un dedo a la barbilla, intentando recordar, aunque no necesita hacerlo. No lo ha olvidado y no lo olvidaría, nunca.

Fue el día en que tuvo que matar a alguien por primera vez.

-Fue el día en que me consolaste y te quedaste cuidándome mientras dormía- responde y Gokudera le lanza una mirada venenosa, de esas que nunca han surtido efecto con él.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- refunfuña, recordando los días en que era un tonto patético que sólo le daba problemas al Décimo.

Ahora, es mucho más calmado y pensaba, sinceramente, que había mejorado. Pero a veces, idiotas como la vaca y Yamamoto, le hacían comportarse como sus días de adolescente. Lo mira, dejando de lado su expresión ceñuda. Han cambiado ambos, supone. Mira la herida en la barbilla de Yamomoto y vuelve a fumar. Esa cicatriz es como la prueba tangible del paso de la niñez a la adultez, de la forma más abrupta posible. Ambos habían perdido muchas cosas con los años, pero a Gokudera nada le dolía más como ver la expresión de ligero desdén, en el lugar en donde debería estar la sonrisa despreocupa y la expresión estúpida a la que tanto se había acostumbrado.

Por supuesto, Yamamoto sonríe. Pero Gokudera sabe que esa sonrisa ya no está repleta de pureza, de la inocencia que llenaba al Yamamoto de antes.

-Ese día- dice Yamamoto- ¿Tenías miedo?

Sabe de qué habla y vuelve a fumar.

-No- miente. La verdad es que se moría de miedo. Estaban en una misión que debía ser fácil y tenia diecinueve años. Pensaba que no había nada que pudiera dañarlos, nadie que pudiera hacerles frente, pero todo salió por las patas de los caballos. Bastante, bastante mal.

-Ya- dice Yamamoto, alargando la "a", medio canturreando- Te creo, si tú lo dices- su voz es obviamente cínica y a Gokudera no le extraña. El Yamamoto de antes no usaba cinismos, frases de doble sentido, pero el de ahora había aprendido y bien. Sabía cómo molestarlo sólo cambiando ligeramente el tono de su voz.

-El Décimo- dice Gokudera, sus pensamientos viajando a Tsuna, como siempre. Yamamoto lo mira, interesado. Tsuna los había unido, pero ese día en particular, Yamamoto lo había odiado como nunca, aunque claro, no duró mucho. Al que de verdad odió ese día fue a él mismo- El Décimo sí que estaba afectado, ¿te acuerdas?

Yamamoto asiente. Como siempre, Tsuna había estaba más afectado por sus heridas que ellos mismos. Le da la sensación que giran en torno a Tsuna, pero el chico es demasiado puro como para que a Yamamoto le importe. Más de una vez ha estado seguro que daría su vida por el chico. También daría su vida por Gokudera, pero eso no viene al caso, en especial porque él se enojaría por eso. Gokudera se odiaría si fuera tan débil como para necesitar que él lo salve.

-Creo que lloró- dice. Vuelve a mirar el techo. No ha olvidado la sensación. La espada en su mano, firme, mientras entraba a la carne de su enemigo y la desgarraba. Un sólo golpe, nada más, un movimiento que hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso a Squalo si lo hubiera visto. Digno de un espadachín. O mejor dicho, de un asesino. Esa vez fue la primera vez y Yamamoto no puede olvidarla. Ese día, también, ganó la cicatriz en la barbilla y verla en su rostro en el espejo le confirmó que todo lo que había pasado, en realidad había pasado. Recordaba sus palabras.

_-Asesiné a alguien- estaba manchado de sangre. Una parte no era suya. El traje, roto y maltrecho. _

_-Ya sé- Gokudera, sin pensarlo mucho, se sentó junto a él- Yo estaba allí._

_-No lo pensé- el miedo se cernía en torno a su corazón, no a morir, pero si a matar- No necesitaba matarlo, pero me moví sin pensar. Lo hice por instinto._

_-Reborn-san- Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo. Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión torturada en Yamamoto. No le salían las burlas de siempre- El siempre dice que tú has nacido para ser un asesino._

_-¿Dice eso?- y la pregunta le sorprendió, no por sí misma, sino por el dolor y la resignación impregnada en cada letra._

-Yo sí tuve miedo- dice. Gokudera suelta una risita burlona, pero no puede burlarse- ¿Sabes de qué?

-Sí- su sí suena a "seee"- claro que lo sé. Porque eras un idiota y pensaste que era un juego, ¿no? Te asustaste al ver que era en serio.

Apaga el cigarro en el piso y al alzar los ojos, se encuentra con la mirada de Yamamoto. Siente que le atraviesa, que puede ver cada cosa que piensa y tiene que bajar los ojos.

Ese día pasó otra cosa en la que Gokudera no quiere pensar. No fue un pensamiento, una idea, o algo racional. Era sólo la absoluta certeza de que moriría. Iba a morir un segundo después que Yamamoto muriera. Ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que, al final de cuentas, lo amaba. Y fue ese pensamiento el que lo mantuvo a su lado esa noche, mientras el friki del beisbol se lamentaba, dejaba salir su amargura y aceptaba que sí, había matado a alguien para salvar su propia vida. Había algo que había querido decirle esa noche y que nunca le dijo. Como el cobarde que era en ese tiempo, decidió ignorarlo, enterrarlo muy, muy dentro de su mente.

-Cierto- admite Yamamoto- Pero no sólo por eso. Tenía miedo de no reconocerme. De olvidar todo lo que éramos y terminar siendo sólo unos asesinos. Siempre he tenido miedo de eso.

Gokudera tiene la cabeza gacha, los ojos fijos en el piso y él observa los mechones plateados.

-Cuando dijiste eso de Reborn, pensé si era eso en lo que tenía que convertirme. Siempre pensé que luchábamos para proteger nuestras vidas, nuestra forma de vida… pero ahora estamos en esto. No es que me arrepienta, claro, pero a veces me gustaría vivir de otra forma.

-A mi no- dice Gokudera, el rostro todavía oculto por el pelo- Yo nací en esto, sabía a que nos enfrentábamos.

Se quedan en silencio, atrapados en la luz mortecina de la habitación, dejando que el tiempo pase. Gokudera recuerda que era lo que quería decirle esa noche. Lo que se traga cada vez que a Yamamoto le da por ponerse nostálgico. Sucede a menudo, de un tiempo a esta parte, pero es lo mismo con todos. Esta es una época mala que parece no tener fin. Millefiore y las cajas. Las desaparecería con mucho gusto.

Lo que siempre quiso decirle es que a él no le importaba que hubiera asesinado a alguien. No podía importarle menos. Lo único que le importó, esa noche y todas las noches que regresaban de una misión, es que volviera vivo. Que viviera, incluso a costa de la vida de demás personas.

Yamamoto se levanta y da un paso hacia él, lentamente. Todo el tiempo que ha pasado, toda la sangre que ha visto, le ha hecho madurar, pero no han podido borrar de su mente los sentimientos algo infantiles en los que su mente se recreaba, en la secundaria.

-Me alegra que tú no hayas cambiado mucho- le dice. Gokudera levanta el rostro, el cigarrillo ladeado en sus labios y la expresión incrédula dándole un aire infantil como hace mucho no tiene. Yamamoto ríe y se inclina para abrazarle, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo- ¡Te ves tan lindo! ¡Cómo antes! ¡No has cambiado nada!

-¿Qué? ¡Idiota, suéltame! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de tocarme? ¡Maldito enfermo, friki del beisbol!

Grita, mientras Yamomoto sigue riendo y piensa que no, no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo un cobarde, pero se conforma mientras sigan regresando, los dos, vivos.


End file.
